<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Free shirt- tyrus by tyrus_multi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399995">Free shirt- tyrus</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrus_multi/pseuds/tyrus_multi'>tyrus_multi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Andi Mack (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Episode Fix-It: s03e15 Unloading Zone, Episode: s03e15 Unloading Zone, Fix-It, Fluff, I don't really like the ending lol, I was bored okay, M/M, The Swing Set (Andi Mack), Tyrus - Freeform, andi mack fix it, i miss them so much, swing scene 3.0, tyrus deserved better</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,834</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23399995</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrus_multi/pseuds/tyrus_multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How it should have gone</p><p>3x15 fix-it</p><p>I don't really like the ending but whatever lol</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Free shirt- tyrus</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>TJ walks over to where Cyrus is sitting, alone at a table near the greenhouse. He’s been trying to talk to him ever since the costume day incidence a few weeks back. But every time he found Cyrus, he didn’t want to talk. But, now they both happened to be in the park together. </p><p>“Hey,” He walks over and sits next to Cyrus.</p><p>Cyrus looks over at TJ, “Hey,” he answers and leans back in his seat.</p><p>“Are you avoiding me?” TJ asks, with a tone of confusion and disappointment.</p><p>“Never,” He simply responds. Cyrus has been upset with TJ, but he would never avoid him, or try to, for that matter. He just wanted space after what happened on costume day, feeling betrayed.</p><p>“Kind of feels like it,” TJ says and looks down at the table.</p><p>“You’ve been otherwise occupied,” He explains, earning a confused look from TJ. “You’re spending a lot of time with Kira.” He adds nodding to TJ.</p><p>TJ, being confused, just looks at Cyrus. “Not a lot, just some,” Still with a confused look on his face. </p><p>Cyrus immediately counters, “the bulk of,”</p><p>TJ sighs, “we’re just hanging out,” kind of getting annoyed with this back and forth, this is ridiculous. He thinks to himself. </p><p>“You two are clearly hitting it off, which is great, I’m happy for you,” Cyrus answers, with a slight tone of jealousy and smiles at TJ. </p><p>TJ slightly takes offense to that statement. “You make it sound like a couple, we’re not.” he clarifies, trying to get Cyrus to understand, and earns himself a blank stare. “We mostly just talk about basketball.” He adds, trying to make the situation less awkward than it really should be.</p><p>But Cyrus still doesn’t buy the whole situation. “and then you give her a piggyback ride?” He questions.</p><p>“She bet me I couldn’t carry her, that’s all.” Can we please stop talking about this? He thinks to himself.</p><p>Cyrus just smiles at him. “She seems fun,”</p><p>“She is, you should hang out with us,” TJ responds.</p><p>“I’m not sure how much Kira would like that, she knows I’m Buffy’s best friend after all.” He says in a slightly disappointed tone.</p><p>Kira shows up seconds later, as if on cue,  and sits with them, making the situation more awkward. The last person either of them wanted to see at that point in time. Cyrus, clearly being uncomfortable, makes an excuse to leave. Leaving TJ disappointed and confused. What just happened? He says to himself and watches Cyrus walk away.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>	Cyrus walks up to Buffy, who was folding clothes at one of the tables, “hey Buffy, what do you think of this shirt?” He shows her a dark blue shirt.</p><p>	“Woah, I like it,” She looks at the shirt. “For you?”</p><p>	“Actually I was thinking TJ,” He was thinking about TJ, and about what happened the other day, with Kira, and how he really felt about the whole situation, including costume day. But he didn’t know how to bring it up or how to actually talk about it and was hoping that if he got him something, then they could start talking, and hopefully one of them would just casually bring it up. “Will you hold it up, so I can take a picture of it. See if he wants it?” He sends him a picture of the shirt.</p><p>	“Yeah,” She takes the shirt and observes it, “it will look good with his eyes,” she says with a nod.</p><p>	“It will! Sending, I hope he likes it.”</p><p>	“He’s gonna like it, why don’t you just give it to him?” Buffy asks.</p><p>	“I thought about that, I’m not sure how much he’d want that,” he responds.</p><p>	“A free shirt?”</p><p>	“Me, giving him a free shirt” He clarifies, adding emphasis on ‘me’ to try and imply what he is trying to say.</p><p>	Buffy, seeming to understand what Cyrus is talking about, encourages him. “There’s a great way to find out,”</p><p>	“What is it?”</p><p>	She hands him the shirt, “give him the shirt,” She says. “Maybe it’ll mean something to him, maybe it won’t, either way, it’s a nice thing to do.”</p><p> </p><p>TJ responds, telling Cyrus that he is at the park, and Cyrus decides to go over to meet him there. After a few moments of procrastination and second thoughts, he heads over to the park. As he arrives at the park, he’s starting to feel nervous, this was a bad idea, he says to himself nervously as he slowly goes over to the swings where TJ is.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>	TJ found himself on the swings, by himself, slowly pushing himself up and down. He was thinking about the incident that happened the other day, he just wanted to talk to Cyrus, and didn’t mean for it to get awkward. He just wants things to make things right again. Classic TJ, anything good, I gotta ruin it. Cyrus definitely hates him. After a few minutes, he sees Cyrus walking up to where he is, he’s holding the dark blue shirt and they look at each other. </p><p>	“Hey, Teej!” He says with a smile and stands by the swing next to him. One hand wrapped around the chain and the other holding the shirt.</p><p>	“Hey,” TJ responds, a mix of disappointment and cheerfulness in his voice.</p><p>	Cyrus looks at him with concern in his eyes. “Are you ok?”</p><p>	“Yeah, I’m fine, just thinking about… stuff,” He responds, trying to cheer himself up. “Anyways, what’s that?” He looks at the shirt that Cyrus was still holding. He gets up from his swing and walks over to him. Just as Cyrus was doing.</p><p>	He looks down at the shirt in his hand and looks back up at TJ, “I was thinking of you, so I got you this shirt.” He says nervously and hands it to TJ. “Do you like it?”</p><p>	TJ takes the shirt and smiles, “I love it, thank you, Cyrus.” They stand there, looking at each other, for a few seconds, before going back to their swings.</p><p>------------------------------------------------</p><p>	The two of them were just sitting at the swings, after an hour, both knowing that the conversation had to be done, but trying to avoid it. TJ was the first to break the awkward silence, it got awkward fast. “So,” he starts. “I guess we need to talk about, costume day and what happened the other day.”</p><p>	Cyrus looks up at TJ, “yeah, I uh, guess we do,” So, we’re doing this. He thinks to himself.</p><p>	TJ sighs, “I’m so sorry for ditching you on costume day, I really wanted to do the costume. But, I just,” He trails off and looks at the ground, not able to look at Cyrus because he was so ashamed of himself.</p><p>	Cyrus just sits there looking at him patiently, “You what? Why couldn’t you do the costume?” He asks in a reassuring voice, he wants TJ to know that whatever it was, he understands. He just wants to know why he did it, so they could move on.</p><p>	“I don’t know,” He responds quietly.</p><p>	“Tell me, what happened?”</p><p>	TJ tells him about what happened after they planned the costume and how Kira manipulated him. “I don’t know, she, she just said ‘so you’d rather do a costume with Cyrus than with me, ok have fun with that,’ and that got me thinking. I feel like she was trying to imply that it might make me look, well, um. Not normal?” He sighs. “So then I did a lot of thinking, and I was going to call you, but I couldn’t. So then the next day, I was going to do the costume, but a part of me didn’t want to.” He says quietly and gets up. “I’m sorry, you hate me now, do you.”</p><p>	Cyrus walks over to TJ and hugs him, “I don’t hate you TJ, and I understand, I do.” He says. “I know what she was trying to do, now. No, she shouldn’t have said that. But, you shouldn’t have listened to her.”</p><p>	“Yeah,” He says. “Why were you avoiding me though?”</p><p>	“I was just upset and needed space. I wasn’t technically avoiding you.”</p><p>	TJ smiles at him and chuckles, “ok,”</p><p>	They stand like that, hugging each other, for a few minutes. “Hey, um, can I tell you something?” TJ says and they break away.</p><p>	“Yeah, what’s up?” Cyrus responds.</p><p>	TJ takes a deep breath, “I was bothered by what Kira said because I think she knows.”</p><p>	“She knows what?”</p><p>	After a moment of hesitation, TJ shakes his head. “I don’t want to tell you, because I don’t want to ruin our friendship and what we have, I don’t want you to hate me more than you probably already do.” </p><p>	“TJ, come on, I don’t hate you, I would, and could, never,” He sighs and they make eye contact. “How can you ruin our friendship?”</p><p>	He looks down and mutters, “I think I might be gay.”</p><p>	Cyrus walks closer to TJ, “what?”</p><p>	TJ looks up at Cyrus and closes his eyes, and repeats in a little louder whisper. “I think I might be gay,”</p><p>	Cyrus looks at him, “oh, cool,” he calmly says, when internally he’s freaking out.</p><p>	“You-you’re not mad?” He asks with a surprised expression on his face.</p><p>	Cyrus laughs, “of course not, and guess what, you’re not alone.”</p><p>	TJ looks at him in confusion, and then he slowly begins to understand. “Wait.” </p><p>	Cyrus nods at him.</p><p>	The two of them just stand there and then just start laughing at what happened. “Ok, but so what? She thinks that, don’t let her bother you.” Cyrus says after they both calm down. “Also, you have plenty of time to figure it out. Is there anything else you wanna say, I have a feeling that there’s more to that than just because you’re gay.”</p><p>	“Uh, y-yeah, actually there is,” TJ responds and blushes a little.</p><p>	TJ takes a deep breath and takes a step closer to Cyrus. “I like you, and I mean not just as a friend,” He semi-regretted saying it, there was a now 50 percent chance that Cyrus liked him back and a 50 percent that he didn’t.</p><p>	Cyrus just looks at him, “TJ,” he manages to get out, trying to remain calm. “I, I like you too.”</p><p>	After processing what just happened, the two of them seemed to be pulled together and closed the gap. TJ has never been kissed before, or kissed anyone, for that matter. For Cyrus, this felt right, he was kissing someone who he actually liked, and it wasn’t awkward. They pulled away and just stared at each other.</p><p>	“Woah,” the two of them say at the same time.</p><p>	“What happens now?” TJ asks.</p><p>	“I think I ask you if you want to be my boyfriend,” Cyrus responds and holds TJ’s hand. “If you want to.”</p><p>	TJ takes Cyrus’s other hand, “and I say, yes,” The two of them smile at each other and TJ kisses Cyrus again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>